


you spin me right round

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Glitter & Gold [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Courting Rituals, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Top Hoshigaki Kisame, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Kakashi hadn’t been sure what to expect when he was sent to Obito and the rest of the Akatsuki as a liaison, but it sure as hell hadn’t been the huge muscled beefcake of a shinobi that was Hoshigaki Kisame.The long-buried instincts of his own Mist-born ancestor had perked up and taken notice of the swordsman theinstanthe’d laid eyes on him, and Kakashiwanted.(Or: Kakashi's great-great-grandma had a kid by a peculiar Mist-born male, and there are some interesting instincts passed down throughout the years)Technically part of my "All I Ask Of You" series, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hoshigaki Kisame, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Glitter & Gold [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871959
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	you spin me right round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> This could've been a crackfic, it really could've, but I went a slightly different route.  
> For Uintuva because it was them who first brought up the idea and I latched on to the concept something fierce.
> 
> Title from Dead Or Alive's "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)", purely because it made me giggle.
> 
> For the "Secret Identity" square for my Glitter & Gold bingo.

Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure what he’d expected to find when Sarutobi sent him to liaise with his not-so-dead best friend after said not-dead friend had disposed of a threat to the entire elemental nations. Obito’s supposed death had fucked him up pretty badly, especially followed as it was by Rin’s death, but the revelation that Obito was alive (and now married to the chuunin teacher who’d been so good to Naruto before Obito stole him away, _what the actual fuck_ ) had actually done quite a bit to help settle Kakashi’s survivor’s guilt.

But anyway – Kakashi hadn’t been sure what to expect when he was sent to Obito and the rest of the Akatsuki as a liaison, but it sure as hell hadn’t been the huge muscled beefcake of a shinobi that was Hoshigaki Kisame.

The long-buried instincts of his own Mist-born ancestor had perked up and taken notice of the swordsman the _instant_ he’d laid eyes on him, and Kakashi _wanted_.

He’d not wanted anyone that badly before, and the sheer _delight_ of seeing someone with similar ancestry to him – if a hell of a lot more pronounced in Kisame, hot _damn_ – was almost enough on its own to knock him on his ass.

It was actually _difficult_ for him to maintain his lazy tone and stance when he was around Kisame, difficult to keep from trying what his instincts _insisted_ would show the big swordsman how good a mate he would be and how good a hunter he was.

He found every excuse to be near the training grounds while Kisame was sparring with either the jinchuuriki kids or with Obito, pretending to be totally engrossed in his Icha Icha but instead keeping his attention on Kisame. The swordsman fought with brutal efficiency, very straightforward in both attack and defence, with none of the spins that Kakashi’s instincts _insisted_ would be a declaration of interest and hunting proficiency.

Part of him was glad for that – that same part which had perked up the first time Kakashi saw Kisame. He was mostly trying to make sense of his instincts on his own, with what little his family had written down after his Mist-born ancestor had fathered a Hatake child, and it was _hard_.

He wanted Kisame _so badly_ , but if Kisame’s physique was anything to go by then Kakashi wasn’t at all what the other shinobi would want. Not unless Kakashi proved himself suitable in some other way…

“Stop staring at him and just talk to him,” Iruka muttered, and Kakashi glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“Maa, did you say something, Iruka?”

Iruka rolled his eyes, and Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me. If you can’t use your words without being a sarcastic little shit—” had Iruka ever _met_ Kakashi? “—then spar with him or something.”

That little part of him that had been nagging at him since meeting Kisame perked up and tugged at him. Kakashi hummed in a noncommittal manner, but he took a moment to process the suggestion and the possible reasons for his instinctive reaction.

A spar would appease his hand-me-down instincts, and if he was being quite honest with himself then he was eager to see how he measured up against the S-class missing nin.

He wasn’t taking Iruka’s advice, though. He was just – entirely of his own accord – making the decision to see if Kisame was as good as his reputation – and his spars with Obito – seemed to suggest.

Kisame was grinning, enjoying the adrenaline rush that sparring with Obito always induced, when the sly silver-haired Konoha jounin stood up and tucked his little orange book away to meander on over to the training ground. Kisame knew there was more to the jounin than his appearance suggested – he knew of Copy-Nin Kakashi, and never let himself forget the man’s reputation – so he was very keen on seeing him in action. He’d been able to feel his attention on him during spars, and had been just waiting for Hatake to do something _other_ than watch.

“Finally stopped being lazy, Bakashi?” Obito jibed, and the silver-haired jounin waved a gloved hand at him dismissively.

“Maa, I haven’t had days off in months, I can be lazy if I want,” he replied. “I can’t let myself get out of shape.” Obito snorted disbelievingly, and Kisame ran his eyes over the jounin’s lean frame in an assessing manner.

He _was_ lean, yes, but didn’t seem to be _frail_. Didn’t seem weak. He didn’t have much in the way of bulk, but he moved like his reputation suggested he should and his baggy clothes hid a lot. It was quite possible that Hatake was stronger than he looked, and Kisame would admit he was curious as to how much of a discrepancy there might be.

“Up for a spar like old times, then?” Obito retorted, and Hatake’s visible eye – dark grey, almost black, almost like some of Kisame’s cousins’ eyes – shifted over to Kisame.

“Actually,” he said, before Hatake could reply, “I’m keen to take on the infamous Copy-Nin.”

The dark grey eye gleamed, and Kisame could almost see the anticipation in the way the Konoha nin’s shoulders shifted and straightened slightly from his slouch. His grin widened, and he rolled his shoulders deliberately as he tilted his neck from side to side. He saw Hatake’s stare shift down from his face to his shoulders, and his grin became a smirk.

Kisame saw Obito roll his eyes, heard him heave a resigned sigh, but ignored him in favour of taking a few steps back and very deliberately removing his shirt to toss it aside.

“Try not to kill each other or traumatise the kids,” Iruka called, tone incredibly dry, as Obito walked over to join him by the edge of the training ground.

“No promises,” Kisame called back, and chuckled when Iruka sighed in a longsuffering manner. Hatake simply ambled across the hard-packed dirt to stand a few metres away, his hands still in his pockets and shoulders still slouched in a show of laziness.

Kisame could see the anticipation, though. Knew that this wasn’t going to be too easy. He had the chakra reserves to outlast Hatake, especially if he could make the Copy-Nin use the Sharingan, but he found he didn’t want this fight to end too soon. He wanted to enjoy sparring with a new opponent – especially since he was hoping to get a good fight out of the man.

“Don’t go easy on him, Kisame,” Obito said, and Kisame chuckled.

“I don’t ‘go easy’ on anyone but the brats,” he replied, and shifted his weight so he was poised on the balls of his feet – ready to move in an instant. “You ready, Hatake?”

“I could ask the same,” Hatake responded, voice mild, and Kisame lunged.

Kakashi could have sidestepped Kisame’s first lunge easily, but something in him was insisting on him displaying his agility in a different way. He spun as he stepped, following through with a feint open-hand strike towards Kisame’s ribs before launching into a spinning kick that he usually avoided but had picked up from Gai. The kick landed, but Kisame was barely staggered by the blow. He grinned wider, sharp teeth on display, and Kakashi twirled and flipped out of the way of the next few strikes before darting back in for his own.

His instincts were at an all-time high, urging him to flip faster, spin in dangerously close to land open-handed or elbow strikes to vulnerable parts of Kisame’s torso, neck, legs, arms – whatever he could reach.

The fact the big swordsman was shirtless was just making him all the more desperate to gain a reaction – he _wanted him_ , wanted him _badly_ , and Kisame seemed oblivious to the way Kakashi was trying to—

Well. Trying to flirt.

Maybe Kisame’s branch didn’t recognise it? Or was Kakashi just that out of practice and Kisame was pretending not to notice so he didn’t have to reject him?

The thought spurred him on, had him barely tapping Kisame before needing to dart out of range of Kisame’s brutally fast and straightforward retaliatory strikes. Each advance and each retreat were accompanied by increasingly elaborate spins and twirls and flips, and yet Kisame just _wasn’t reacting_.

It was rather disheartening, but Kakashi couldn’t give up without clear rejection. He couldn’t. not only did his instincts not really allow for it, but his personal pride was at stake.

In hindsight, perhaps he should have practiced with someone who wouldn’t read into it before initiating this spar?

But what if Kisame had seen and thought he was flirting with someone else? It really seemed like a lose-lose situation, and Kakashi tumbled under a vicious knee strike before just barely managing to avoid an elbow to the face.

“Stop playing around, Bakashi,” Obito called, and Kakashi would have glared at him if it weren’t for his need to dodge another fist aimed at his kidney – this time by stepping to one side, hooking an arm over Kisame’s forearm (absolutely _thick_ with muscle, _fuck_ ) and using that as leverage to roll his body up and around and over Kisame’s shoulders, very pointedly resisting the urge either to spin Kisame like prey or press up against his back and let his body’s forming reactions do the flirting for him.

“You taking it easy on me, Hatake?” Kisame taunted, not even turning to face Kakashi as if certain Kakashi wouldn’t strike him from behind.

Kakashi wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not – what did Kisame think he was? Some kind of samurai?

He lunged, low and fast, taking a sweep at Kisame’s legs—which, to his shock, actually _connected_.

It didn’t knock Kisame down, which would have surprised Kakashi even more than the hit having connected in the first place, but it did make him stumble and have to recover.

Kakashi used that moment to spin up and in, kunai in each hand, and smirked a little when Kisame froze at the touch of chakra-coated blade to jugular and femoral artery. Either injury wouldn’t usually be a killing blow due to his ancestry – something Kakashi well knew – but the combination would be enough to incapacitate him.

“Yield,” the swordsman murmured, and Kakashi took a step back and let his chakra fade. The tension still in the air shifted and changed slightly, and Kisame eyed Kakashi with a touch more interest than he had before the spar. Kakashi very pointedly didn’t let himself react physically to that changed regard.

“Good match,” Kakashi said cheerily, keeping his tone light and purposefully making his visible eye crinkle with a smile. Kisame returned the smile with a grin, all sharp teeth and barely-leashed threat.

“Good match,” he replied, and then chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something further, but that was when Obito approached via shunshin to prod a finger hard into Kakashi’s sternum.

“Since when did you get so flamboyant, Bakashi?” he demanded, and Kakashi batted his hand away in irritation. “You _never_ spin that much.”

Kisame’s mind blanked a little at Obito’s words to Hatake.

If Hatake didn’t usually fight with the kinds of spins and flips that Kisame had grown so used to ignoring – because he’d learned young not to think other shinobi were flirting with him by displaying their agility – then did that mean…? It couldn’t. Could it? Hatake wasn’t Hoshigaki or Umeboshi or from any of their kin-clans, so he couldn’t know how heavily he’d been flirting with Kisame during their spar…

Could he?

Kisame shook his head sharply, attempting to literally shake the thought out of his mind, and refocused just in time to see Hatake step out of Obito’s grip – with none of the flirty spins he’d used during his spar with Kisame – and slouch off towards where Obito’s feisty husband was still sitting at the edge of the training area.

“Hatake,” Kisame called before he could get too far. Hatake paused, glancing back over his shoulder with a questioning “hm?” and a slight tilt of his head. Kisame grinned widely, baring his teeth, and Hatake turned fully to face him. “Best of three?”

Hatake’s visible eye gleamed.

Iruka watched, confused at first but then with increased understanding, as Kisame and Kakashi sparred. Kakashi’s actions in their first match had taken Iruka by surprise – Kakashi was well-known for being incredibly efficient in his fighting style, rarely utilising the flashy flips and spins a lot of other shinobi favoured – but then as the second and then the third match was carried out, a suspicion formed and solidified in his mind.

He’d done a lot of the paperwork around the tower, and he recalled seeing something – years ago, and in an older record – about one of the Hatake matriarchs having a child by a Mist-nin. A Mist-nin described as being ‘sharp of tooth and rough of skin, one with the water as we are with the forests.’ The child of that union was one of Kakashi’s great-grandparents, if Iruka remembered correctly.

The showy behaviour, if Iruka was guessing right, was part of some kind of courting instinct that Kakashi’s Mist ancestor had passed down.

(Iruka suspected that Kakashi’s Mist-nin kin were known to Kisame’s clan, even if his only evidence on the matter was from how Kisame seemed to grow more and more delighted the flashier Kakashi’s twirling became.)

By the end of their third match – which Kisame won, as he had the second, making him the overall winner of their spar – Kakashi was hovering somewhere between dejected and irritated. Obito and Iruka had been dragged off by the kids for some reason or another, so it was now just him and Kisame in the training ground, but still Kisame wasn’t reacting to Kakashi’s increasingly over-the-top flirting.

Did the Hoshigaki clan not engage in the same behaviours as Kakashi’s Mist-born ancestor’s clan? Or was Kakashi just so out-of-practice that Kisame was being _kind_ and pretending not to notice? Kakashi knew that a lot of regular shinobi liked to use more flips and spins than truly necessary, but surely Kisame didn’t think he was doing the same?

…was he really that bad at it?

“Good match,” Kisame grinned down at him and offered a hand, and Kakashi sighed but took it and allowed the big man to pull him to his feet – with apparently no effort whatsoever – and almost off the ground entirely. Kakashi was able to maintain his balance, of course, but he still ended up much closer to Kisame’s broad, bare chest than he’d expected.

He swallowed back the urge to tug down his mask and sink his teeth into the thick muscle adorning the body before him, and instead looked up into gleaming, hungry dark eyes. Kisame’s grin widened a bit, baring incredibly sharp teeth much like Kakashi’s own. And Kakashi decided to throw caution to the wind.

“I’m aware I’m out of practice, but I’d rather be rejected than ignored,” he said flatly, and surprised flashed through Kisame’s dark eyes. Then, to Kakashi’s own surprise, the swordsman _blushed_.

“I didn’t think you meant it,” Kisame admitted, giving an awkward chuckle. “Most shinobi don’t. Don’t know what it means to my clan.” Kakashi hesitated, casting a quick glance around to make sure they were alone – and they were, as far as he could see and sense – and then reached up and tugged his mask down, baring his faded clan markings and his sharp teeth to someone outside his clan for the first time since he was a toddler.

Kisame sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as Hatake bared the distinct inverted open triangle markings that marked Kisame’s own cheeks, and teeth that were almost identical to Kisame’s – if slightly smaller. Hatake let him look for only a moment, and then started to tug his mask back up.

Kisame touched one cheek carefully, stopping Hatake mid-action, and traced the marks there as delicately as he could. They were rough beneath his callused fingertips, an echo of those on his own face, and he pressed down for a moment – watching Hatake stifle a shiver – before letting his hand drop and allowing the silver-haired jounin to pull his mask the rest of the way back up.

“You’ve got Mist ancestry?”

“A great-grandparent,” Hatake admitted. Kisame stared at where the marks had disappeared beneath fabric for a long moment, and then reached out once more and dragged Hatake close by the front of his shirt.

“One more spar,” he said, voice low, “and if you still mean it, I’ll give you a proper answer. Agreed?”

Hatake shivered, and at such close range Kisame could see how his pupil dilated slightly.

“Agreed.”

And then he twisted and ducked and spun out of Kisame’s range. Kisame laughed, and his grin was broad on his face as he lunged after the smaller man.

Kisame was reciprocating.

Kisame was _reciprocating_.

 _Kisame_ was _reciprocating_.

Kakashi’s heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest with anticipation and delight. It hadn’t been that he was bad at their mutual courting gestures, it was that Kisame hadn’t realised it was mutual. And now _he was reciprocating_.

And he was reciprocating _well_ , damn him. Kakashi’s animal hindbrain was viciously satisfied as each roll and flip and spin and turn was instantly greeted with a responding one from Kisame. Blows instead became fleeting touches that were just ramping up Kakashi’s arousal further and further, and when Kisame finally attempted a tackle instead of a strike, Kakashi let it land.

They tumbled across the hard-packed dirt of the training ground, Kisame’s arms tight around Kakashi, and when they finally stopped rolling, he found himself pinned beneath the bigger man. His wrists were held tight in large, rough hands, and his hips and legs were pinned beneath Kisame’s broad, heavy body.

“Yield?” Kisame asked on a growl, face inches from his, and Kakashi swallowed as the hands around his wrists tightened briefly.

“Yield,” he conceded, and Kisame grinned. Then he leapt to his feet, hauling Kakashi up with him, and Kakashi yelped quietly in shock as he was suddenly tossed over Kisame’s shoulder and the world around them blurred with the speed of Kisame’s movement.

Kisame pushed Kakashi up against the wall in the bedroom he claimed as his own during his visits, grasping the Konoha nin’s wrists once more and pinning them over his head with one hand. His other touched the edge of Kakashi’s mask, a silent question, and after a moment Kakashi nodded. Kisame dragged down the cloth, revealing his clan marks and sharp teeth once more, and then pressed his lips to those of the shinobi he was about to claim as his mate.

His thigh pressed between Kakashi’s legs, parting them as their bodies pressed together and Kisame’s hard cock – disguised by the fit of his trousers – pressed against Kakashi’s belly. An answering hardness was making itself known against his thigh, and Kisame cautiously flicked his tongue over Kakashi’s bottom lip. Kakashi let his mouth fall open, the two of them carefully twining tongues past sharp teeth as Kisame’s free hand slid down Kakashi’s thigh.

He hooked his hand behind Kakashi’s knee and lifted, hoisting the man’s leg up over his hip to press their bodies together more firmly, and Kakashi groaned into his mouth. Their mouths parted, and Kisame released Kakashi’s wrists to grip his other leg and lift it much as he had the first. Kakashi’s hands fell to his shoulders and he gripped tight as he locked his legs around Kisame’s waist. Kisame pressed him harder into the wall, their mouths coming together once more as their erections rubbed together through their trousers.

Kisame wanted Kakashi on his cock, wanted to work him open and push into him and have him writhing with pleasure beneath him. Or on top of him – he wasn’t that picky. Kakashi had proven himself a suitable mate and Kisame intended to claim him before someone else could do so.

They needed to be wearing a lot less for that to be possible, though, and they’d need some kind of lubricant so he didn’t tear Kakashi apart.

“How attached are you to these clothes?” Kisame asked in a growl, lips just barely parting from Kakashi’s, and the legs around his waist tightened.

“Not particularly,” was the response, and Kisame grinned. He dug his fingers into the seam at the back of Kakashi’s trousers and _tugged_ , and a ripping sound filled the air. Kakashi groaned, and Kisame grinned and adjusted his grip before repeating the action.

Kakashi shuddered, head falling back as the shreds of his trousers dropped to the ground.

“Fuck, that shouldn’t be as hot as it is,” he managed to choke out, and Kisame chuckled as his _~~big warm rough~~ _hands gripped Kakashi’s now bare ass. _Between us,_ he thought to himself a little hysterically as his cock pressed against the front of Kisame’s trousers and the equally hard cock beneath, _we’ve got a full outfit._

“Should I have you this way?” Kisame asked, voice low and almost threatening, almost hiding the rasp of it. “Just fuck you here, like this, against this wall?” Kakashi groaned, hands clenching on Kisame’s bare shoulders, tightening the grip his legs had on the bigger man’s waist. “Or should I bend you over the end of that bed and take you there?” Kakashi managed to look at the bed in question, and imagined trying to maintain any form of balance as he was filled and fucked by the man currently holding him off the ground with no effort whatsoever. He’d not mind it, but that wasn’t what he wanted right now, and so he shook his head. Kisame chuckled.

“Don’t care how,” Kakashi replied finally, shivering as Kisame’s fingers curled and one fingertip slid down between his cheeks, almost reaching his hole. “Just want it.”

He wasn’t going to admit he had very little experience in this. He did know he preferred seeing the face of whoever was fucking him, even if he never showed his in return, and he knew he liked strong partners, but that wasn’t much to go off.

Kisame groaned, and Kakashi moaned into the rough kiss that was pressed to his mouth a moment later. His cock ached, feeling far too hot and sensitive, and he wanted… he wanted… he just _wanted_.

He wanted to be in his newly chosen mate, badly, but from the reactions of the smaller man he’d need to be careful with him. Kisame didn’t have a problem with that – this was a time for claiming, yes, but he could do that and still cater to any gentler needs Kakashi might have. Even if Kakashi didn’t want to voice those needs – Kisame could guess, and he had an idea as to what would work best.

It’d require a change in location, but that would allow him to remove what remained of their clothing and get closer to the lubricant he kept in the top drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. Yeah, that’d work.

Kissing Kakashi again, hands tight on his firm ass, Kisame stepped away from the wall and turned towards the bed, striding over and only breaking the kiss to forcibly pull Kakashi away from him and toss him onto the bed. Kakashi yelped a little as he bounced, and Kisame dropped his trousers quickly before crawling back on top of the smaller man. He tugged Kakashi’s shirt up and off, following up with the undershirt that was attached to that mask of his, and then kissed him again as he settled their bodies together once more. Kakashi groaned and his limbs wrapped around Kisame again as their kiss deepened and turned heated once more.

Kisame shifted them a little further up the bed, and then rolled his hips against Kakashi’s and had to stifle the desire to just _keep doing that_ until the both of them came. He wanted to get inside Kakashi before he came, wanted to mark him up both inside and out so that he was clearly Kisame’s. His cock ached and throbbed with the desire to be inside his mate.

Instead he reached for the lube and managed to coat his fingers, and then pulled back slightly to look down at Kakashi as he slipped his hand between Kakashi’s legs and stroked over his hole slowly.

One of Kakashi’s legs left Kisame’s waist, falling to the side and bracing against the bed as Kakashi’s entire body rippled in a roll that pushed him against Kisame’s slicked fingers.

“Eager,” Kisame chuckled, and pinned down the leg that had fallen askew with one of his own – then began to ease one of his thick, callused fingers into the tight little pucker he needed to stretch open for his much bigger cock.

Kakashi felt the slight burn as Kisame slowly inched a single finger into him, and consciously relaxed as best he could. It still ached a little, was still a fairly new sensation (he’d not had many sexual partners, and the last had been almost a year ago), but the way the nerve endings at his rim _sang_ from the stimulation was enough for him to already be finding enjoyment in the act. Kisame was going slowly, too, and Kakashi just wanted him to _hurry up and claim him already_.

Kisame seemed determined to take his time, though, and Kakashi was pretty firmly pinned by the bigger man – and that just added to his pleasure in the situation. So instead of trying to rush his mate, Kakashi let himself become immersed in the sensations of Kisame slowly but unceasingly easing him open.

The first brush of callused fingertip against his prostate had him gasping and arching, attempting to both get away from and closer to the sensation. Kisame was unrelenting, though, and Kakashi only fought briefly – and half-heartedly – against Kisame’s inescapable hold before he relaxed beneath him once more.

His mouth found Kakashi’s neck a moment later, and Kakashi tilted his head to allow better access to his throat for Kisame’s lips and teeth. He buried a hand in Kisame’s short hair as sharp teeth worried marks into the pale skin of his throat, shutting his eyes and letting himself just enjoy the sensations that seemed to be travelling straight from neck and rim to his achingly hard cock.

He again lost himself in the pleasure and slight hints of pain.

The sounds falling from Kakashi’s lips were music to Kisame’s ears. His mate was flushed in the face and all his noises of pleasure were completely uninhibited, and Kisame could see bruises already forming on his throat where Kisame had very deliberately set out to mark him.

He had three fingers buried deep inside Kakashi’s now red and slightly puffy hole, shiny with the amount of lubricant Kisame had worked him open with. Kakashi’s cock was leaking precum all over his abdomen, was flushed and hard and looked almost painful, but Kisame had avoided touching it while he prepared Kakashi for his cock.

His own cock was almost painfully hard, and Kisame was more than ready to bury himself in Kakashi’s warm body. And now Kakashi’s body was ready for him, so there was no more reason to delay.

Carefully, Kisame eased his fingers out of his mate’s body and gathered Kakashi close, flipping them over so that Kakashi was shakily kneeling over him while Kisame’s back was to the head of the bed. He had his hands on Kakashi’s hips, helping brace him up, and Kakashi slumped forward to pant into Kisame’s shoulder. Kisame let him remain there for a moment, holding firm with one hand and using the other to slick his cock liberally.

There was no need for words, not when Kakashi was unlikely to be able to string any together in his current state. Instead, Kisame guided Kakashi’s hips down until his slightly puffy rim was pressing against the head of Kisame’s achingly hard cock. Kakashi released a shuddering breath, and Kisame held his own as he carefully eased his mate down onto his cock.

Kakashi’s back arched and his head lifted from Kisame’s shoulder to fall back, baring his bruising throat, as he sank slowly into his lap. He was hot and still almost too tight around Kisame’s cock, and it was taking almost all of the missing nin’s considerable control not to just roll them both over and fuck hard and fast into Kakashi’s trembling body until they both came.

Kisame groaned, hands tight on Kakashi’s hips, as the entirety of his cock was finally encased in his mate’s warm, pliable body. Kakashi was still trembling, head still back and throat still bared, hands braced on Kisame’s shoulders and thighs quivering with the strain of the slow descent. Kisame fit his mouth over one of the bruises on Kakashi’s throat, and Kakashi gave a hoarse shout and all but collapsed in his lap. Kisame chuckled, the sound more breathless than he would ever admit, and carefully rolled his hips. Kakashi’s body shuddered and clenched rhythmically around him at the movement, and Kisame did it again.

Kakashi moaned.

The sound was somehow different from previous similar cries, and something in Kisame’s more primal hindbrain flared up hard and fast. He growled and used his grip on Kakashi’s hips to make him rise and fall, rolling his own hips again to make the slide back in just that much rougher and faster. Kakashi made that same noise again, and Kisame repeated his previous actions.

Again, that odd moan, and Kisame braced his feet on the bed a little more firmly. Kakashi was almost dead weight in his grip, but that mattered little when it was so easy to lift and lower the other man at the pace Kisame preferred. Kakashi’s mouth was open, those cries falling uninhibited from his lips as Kisame controlled his movements.

A snarl ripped its way out of Kisame’s chest without his conscious input, and he no longer resisted what his more primal side was insisting on.

He rolled them again, hands still firm on Kakashi’s hips, knees now braced on the bed to give himself a solid basis, before he started fucking hard and fast into his chosen but yet to be fully claimed mate.

Kakashi’s arms had fallen over his head and were now clutching at the pillow there as Kisame’s thick, solid cock drilled into him over and over again. He couldn’t control the sounds that were falling from his mouth, couldn’t think or speak or even move beyond weakly trying to meet each one of Kisame’s thrusts despite the fact his legs were pushed so far up and open he couldn’t get any kind of leverage – even though his knees were hooked over Kisame’s elbows. Kisame was pressed right over him, each thrust pushing him down into the bed, Kakashi’s cock trapped between their bodies.

Kakashi thought, deliriously, when he could muster a thought, that he could probably come without anything more than the fat cock inside him. It was putting near constant pressure and friction on his prostate and rim, and Kakashi had never had anything so large inside him before.

He loved it.

Kisame’s mouth was on his neck again, sharp teeth pressing into not-quite-fragile skin and sending sparks of pleasure ricocheting through Kakashi’s body even as the burning tightness in his gut and the similar sparks of pleasure from his abused ass were already making it hard to think, to do anything but breathe and wallow in the pleasure. Kakashi managed, barely, to bring his arms up and cling limply to Kisame, crying out wordlessly when Kisame’s teeth sank into his neck.

The pleasure-pain and the knowledge that it was a _claiming_ , a _marking_ , had Kakashi’s body finally giving up. He came hard, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Kisame’s shoulders as the man growled against his now bloody neck and continued fucking into him.

Kakashi whimpered, unable to do anything more than that, as the sensations shifted just a little too much towards pain, but Kisame didn’t seem to be stopping, even though his rapid thrusts were growing erratic.

“Mine,” Kisame growled against Kakashi’s throat, and Kakashi surrendered.

“Yours,” he managed, and his body went limp beneath Kisame’s. The bigger man slammed in deep one more time before holding there, and Kakashi could have sworn he could feel the pulse and throb of Kisame’s huge cock as he spilled inside him. Their bodies were still, the room silent bar their heavy breathing, and Kakashi was _content_.

He drifted.

Kisame panted into Kakashi’s throat and slowly managed to gather his scattered and overwhelmed mind. His mate was trembling slightly beneath him, but when Kisame was finally able to lift his head, he saw that his silver-haired mate was – somehow – asleep. Had he passed out, maybe?

No matter.

He could feel his cum starting to trickle out of Kakashi’s hole despite still being buried deep inside him. More than that, though, he could almost feel that something internal – chakra, maybe, or something else – had changed.

The claim. He’d not believed his parents when they’d mentioned it, but there was no denying it now. It was the claiming. Kisame had claimed Kakashi, and Kakashi had surrendered.

Kakashi was his. His mate. His partner. Just _his_.

Carefully, Kisame eased out of his mate and rearranged them on the bed so he could check Kakashi over. He had a few bite marks, some bruising already and a couple having broken the skin, but Kisame knew that they would be fine. If it became necessary, Kisame would pay Tsunade to see to Kakashi’s health.

A quick, gentle, careful water jutsu had them both clean, and Kisame tucked them beneath the covers with his chest pressed to Kakashi’s back so he was curled around his mate.

His mate… he had a mate. A life partner. Sure, it was quick, but… Kakashi had proven himself, had pursued Kisame and had proven himself a suitable mate – and Kisame had no regrets.

Smiling a bit, unable to prevent the expression from forming on his face, Kisame held Kakashi just a little bit closer and closed his eyes.

Sleep soon found him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (in part) by these two posts, which popped up perilously close together in my reblogs and sparked the entire ridiculous idea:  
> [Spinner shark](https://createpeacefromchaos.tumblr.com/post/171170321382/feomasbello-soundssimpleright-gentlesharks)  
> [Spinning Kakashi](https://createpeacefromchaos.tumblr.com/post/170803928198/spitcastle-good-kakashi-sensei-you-look-kind-of)


End file.
